Next Time You're Alice
by Nevermore8
Summary: Whe 21 year old Jenna Loomis walks home alone on Halloween night her "Alice in Wonderland" costume might cost her life when the Mad Hatter kidnaps her. T for cursing. I REDID THIS AND HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN!
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to redo the old story, so it'll be a little late… I kinda like the rewrite better. I don't own this. I changed Jenna's age to 21.**

"Hey, I'm gonna head back to the apartment, I have class tomorrow and I need at least an hour of sleep." I yelled over the loud music in the house. My friend/ roommate Alexis was very drunk at the moment.

"Jenna, it's only… 2 a.m. C'mon, just a couple more hours, have a drink. Don't make me start quoting Lewis Carroll Alice! Could not, would not-"she yelled as she stumbled towards me, her green Ariel skirt clinging to her hips.

"No, I have to go; I'll see you tomorrow, Ariel. Call me if there's _trouble_." I said as I walked away. I was wearing a short "Alice in Wonderland" dress, no tights though. My black heels made it hard to walk on the slippery streets. A cold gust of wind blew past me making a shiver go down my spine.

"Stupid ice cold weather, why is it snowing in October, its freaking Halloween, not December!" I snapped under my breath as I almost fell on the street. "Why don't they make these costumes for cold places? Damn Alexis for dragging me into this dress!" a young looking man fell on the streets in front of me. "Oh, are you okay sir?" I asked, helping him to his feet.

"Why thank you Alice." He said before everything went black.

What. The. Hell. One second I was walking home, yes walking, from a Halloween party and now I'm tied up to a chair at a big table. I remember helping a smaller man up when he fell on the slippery streets, then nothing. He thanked me; called me Alice… it is my costume. Wait, Alice… oh no! No, no, no, no, no, this can't be happening.

"Good evening Alice! Would you like some tea? It's my special tea… Ha-ha, specialty!"

"Wait, what? I, what happened? Where the hell am I?" I tried to say, but something was on my mouth.

"Why, don't you understand? You're in my tea party. Won't this be fun Alice?" he asked happily as he took off my gag.

"I am sorry. But you have the wrong Alice… my name is Jenna."

"You nasty little thing you, as if I wouldn't know my own Alice."

"Are you mad?! It's Halloween; I'm wearing a damn costume. There have to be one hundred Alice in Wonderland costumed females, and some males, in Gotham City!"

"Oh Alice, we're all mad here. Now, let's start on our tea." He said.

"I- I can't, my hands are tied down." I said quickly. Think Jenna think! He untied my hands and my hand snapped up into his nose. He cried out and grabbed his nose as I went to go run to the door. I didn't realize that my feet were tied until I crashed down onto the hard concrete. My head slammed into the ground and I groaned in pain as stars shot through my vision.

"Now, now, that wasn't very nice." He said as he walked towards me, blood dripping from his nose onto the floor. A sharp looking sword was in his hand.

This is the end, I can see the headlines

**Local Woman Found Dead:**

**Twenty- one year old Jenna Loomis found dead in downtown Gotham City. She was apparently killed by Jervis Tetch a.k.a. Mad Hatter kidnapped her on her way home. The young woman was walking home from a costume party late Wednesday night when she went missing. Her costume was a normal Alice costume that may have cost her life. She was found decapitated late this morning.**

Make it quick, please make it quick…

*CRASH*

"No! I'm not done with my Alice, you monstrous Jabberwocky!"

"That's enough Tetch, Robin, help the young woman up, I'll get him into the batmobile." I opened my eyes and looked at my savior. A tall teen was helping untie the ropes around my legs.

"Thank you… if you didn't get here-"

"It's alright. Don't you live a few blocks from Luke St?"

"Yeah, what time is it?"

"Batman, I'll walk Mrs. Loomis home. It's six a.m." Robin said. He led me to the door and I saw Batman forcing the Mad Hatter into the Batmobile.

"Scheiße, I have class in two hours. So how did you find me?" I asked.

"Ah, we put trackers on all of the Alice costumes." He answered.

"Is that even legal?" I asked.

"No, but with Jervis escaping from Arkham we had to do something. Oh, here is your purse." He said, leading me to my apartment door.

"Thanks, you're my Knight in shining armor. Be safe, also, you should get some extra candy. You're still young, live your life to the fullest." I said, kissing the kid on the cheek before walking into the door. I finally got to my apartment M13 and opened the door.

"Jen, where have you been?" my friend asked. I pulled the black headband out of my blonde hair and rolled my blue eyes.

"Next time you're being Alice!" I snapped as I walked into my room to sleep, eyes getting heavier. I threw off my dress and climbed into bed. Before I got in I saw a message on my phone.

_Class is cancelled November 1, 2012 due to sickness._

Maybe someone was watching over me out there.


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**A/N**

**If you haven't noticed I replaced the old one shot with a new one. I tried this a while but it didn't go through. So it's still the same, but some things are changed. Sorry about this, I hope you still like it.**

**You're Author,**

**Nevermore8**


End file.
